


Day 19: Anyway You Want Me

by kiwikero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cocktober, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kama Sutra, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero
Summary: When Harry suggested they attempt Kama Sutra for the next part of their challenge, Louis had pictured something similar to the way Harry looked when doing yoga—poised, flexible, and absolutely inviting. Louis should know; he’d been reminded enough times to “keep his hands to himself” and that yoga “does not require a partner, Lou.” So surely, Kama Sutra was like pairs’ yoga. Right?





	Day 19: Anyway You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me say that I am beyond thrilled to be a part of this collaboration. My fellow authors are all incredible, and I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta and Britpicker, who I will name once I'm revealed. 
> 
> The accompanying song for this chapter is "Closer" by Tegan & Sara, and the title comes from "Bend Me, Shape Me" by the American Breed.
> 
> Artwork for this chapter was contributed by the amazingly talented Siva, who drew it for me despite not being in the fandom. I'm trying to convince her to join us.
> 
> Also, I have to wish a happy birthday to the lovely [bakagamieru](http://bakagamieru.tumblr.com)! I'm glad that my prompt fell on your birthday. <333

“Ouch!”

“You’re on my hair!”

“My _eye,_ Harry—”

So far, things were not going the way Louis expected. When Harry had suggested they attempt Kama Sutra for the next part of their challenge, he had pictured something similar to the way Harry looked when doing yoga—poised, flexible, and absolutely inviting. Louis should know; he’d been reminded enough times to “keep his hands to himself” and that yoga “does not require a partner, Lou.” So surely, Kama Sutra was like pairs’ yoga.

Right?

No. With Harry’s hair trapped under his foot and a chin in his eye, Louis thought they might have been a little too ambitious with this one.

That morning had started out like any other Wednesday. Louis had kissed the kids goodbye, gave Zuko a scratch behind the ears and tried to keep Ziggy from leaving _too_ much orange fur on his trousers as the cat wound around Louis’ ankles. Harry, still soft and warm from sleep, followed Louis to the door and gave him a slow, sweet kiss.

“Think about which positions you want to try, okay?” Harry suggested, adjusting a wayward lock of Louis’ hair. “I’ll make a list too.”

“We can’t just do them all?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows, earning a giggle from his husband.

“There are like a hundred, Lou,” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “So pick out a few that seem fun, okay? You can Google them.”

Louis nodded, leaning up to press one more kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Sure thing, babe. Good luck writing today.” He opened the door, calling out one last “love you” to his family, and headed off to work.

✺

Work was, in a word, hectic. So much so that Louis had forgotten all about Harry’s missive until his lunch break, when he glanced at his mobile to see that his husband had helpfully texted him a link to a list of positions, as well as a slew of suggestive emojis. Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis sent back a quick _thanks, love !_ before clicking on the link.

And, wow, Harry wasn’t kidding. There were literally a hundred different positions, each one accompanied by a seemingly innocent illustration of a blushing couple acting it out. They all had a descriptive name, like the Candle or the Slide, and seemed to range from simple to ridiculously complicated in nature. There was one or two that Louis figured you needed to be a fucking Olympic gymnast—or at least fucking an Olympic gymnast—to pull off. Those would _not_ be going on his list.

He settled back in his office chair, wincing at the lingering pain in his bum from the plug the night before. The sensation made his cock twitch in interest, the pain reminiscent of how intense last night had been as well as a reminder that they still had over a week of the challenge left. It was exciting and daunting all at the same time; he was already more tired from getting less sleep than he’d grown accustomed to, but by the same token he hadn’t felt this close to Harry since they were newlyweds. Harry felt it too, judging by the way his smiles seemed that much brighter lately and his cheeks always appeared to carry a healthy glow. Even the kids seemed happier, as if they could feel the boost in their parents’ spirits.

Louis certainly wasn’t complaining. Especially not now, as he scrolled through position after position and made note of ones he’d like to try. More than once, just the thought of Harry’s body bent and stretched like the people in the illustrations was enough to have his dick growing hard in his perfectly pressed (courtesy of Harry) trousers. He shifted to adjust himself, the movement emphasising the soreness in his arse, and he nearly whined at the feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, like a bloody _teenager_ who couldn’t make it through the day without at least one awkward boner.

By the time Louis had to get back to work, he had a few positions in mind, as well as a healthy respect for flexible people. It made the rest of the day better, somehow, the stress of the case lessened by his growing excitement for the night ahead.

✺

Of course, as usually happened when he wanted nothing more than to get home, work ended up keeping him late. Another email, another phone call, and then it was dinner time and Harry’s texts were getting increasingly more despondent as time went on. Finally, though, Louis was able to extricate himself from the office and leave for home. It had started raining, drenching other folks heading home from work or going out for the evening.The dreary weather made it that much better when Louis finally stepped across the threshold of their warm, familiar home.

It was comfortable chaos, as usual. George was waiting in his high chair, smacking his pudgy little hands against the tray as Harry chased a shrieking Isabelle around the table.

“Come on, Izzy,” Harry pleaded, making a failed grab for their four-year-old. “Your Papa will be home soon. Don’t you want to be a good girl and wait for him nicely?”

Isabelle must have caught sight of Louis then, leant against the door frame and watching his little family fondly, because she came to a screeching halt, nearly causing Harry to run straight into her. “Papa!” she shouted, flinging herself at Louis and giggling as he scooped her up in his arms, pressing kiss after kiss to her sticky face.

“Izzy!” he cheered, swinging her around before cuddling her close again. “You haven’t been giving your Daddy a hard time, have you?”

“No!” she giggled, patting his cheeks and kicking her feet. Louis set her back down, shaking his head as she made one more lap around the table.

“Go wash your hands, please!” he instructed firmly, and with another giggle she was running toward the washroom, nearly tripping over Ziggy in her stumbling sprint.

“Hey, love,” Harry greeted, looking tired even as he smiled warmly at Louis. His hair was down, falling around his face in frizzy curls, and the various stains on his clothes and the children spoke of an especially difficult day in the Tomlinson-Styles household.

Louis shrugged off his coat and toed off his shoes, putting both in their proper place before Harry had to remind him, and then joined his spouse in the kitchen for a kiss. “Hey, babe. Rough day?” he asked, stepping over to the high chair to give George a tickle.

Harry moved to the oven, opening it to check on whatever he had cooking inside. “Yes, actually. George is teething and Izzy has been rambunctious and I didn’t get a single thing written.” He pulled out the baking dish, lasagne if Louis had to guess, and set it on the worktop, clapping his oven mitt-covered hands together in finality. “Dinner’s ready, Izzy!”

Louis set the table while Harry dished up the food, cutting some into small pieces for the kids and giving himself and Louis each a generous portion. There was milk for the children and a nice red blend for the adults, and honestly, it was the perfect end to a long day.

Though, Louis had to remind himself, the night wasn’t even close to over yet.

The lasagne was delicious, and the conversation was lighthearted and sweet. Louis praised Izzy for how well she was using her fork, even though every other piece ended up on the floor for Zuko, some staining the white patches of his fur with marinara. George ate a few bites before deciding he’d much rather paint a masterpiece in sauce and noodles, his high chair tray the canvas. His round cheeks were a mess but it didn’t matter because when he laughed, that little baby giggle that Louis could never get enough of, it felt like home.

After dinner, Louis volunteered to clean up the kitchen while Harry got the kids ready for bed. After washing plates and cups, hands and faces, George was tucked in and it was time for a bedtime story for Isabelle. She picked out a book and listened intently as Harry and Louis tag-teamed the voices, Louis’ interpretation of the princess leaving both his husband and daughter in stitches. She asked for one more story, her eyelids heavy and drooping, and was already asleep by the time they all lived happily ever after.

“That was almost too easy,” Louis whispered as they snuck down the hall to their bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Harry shook his head wearily. “No, I think that was my karma for surviving today. I couldn’t get either one of them down for a decent nap.”

Louis folded his husband into his arms, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You do such a good job with them, love. We’re so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have you,” Harry replied, following it with another kiss. “What do you say we crawl in bed and compare lists, hmm?”

They stripped down to their pants and plugged in their mobiles, each crawling into his side of the bed and fluffing the pillows against the headboard. The bedside lamps bathed the room in a soft amber light, and it felt so warm and cozy that Louis almost just wanted to cuddle up to Harry and go to sleep.

But then again, he also really, really wanted a peek at Harry’s list.

“You go first,” Harry insisted, shyly tilting his mobile screen away so Louis couldn’t see the notes he’d written himself.

Louis heaved a put-upon sigh even as he opened up his list. It wasn’t terribly long, only a few different positions, but he figured that would be plenty if Harry had a few to offer as well.

“Well,” he began, licking his lips. He felt a bit bashful all of a sudden, discussing positions so candidly. “There’s [the Hound](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/24.jpg), [the Slide](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/8.jpg), [the Classic](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/20.jpg)…” He paused, noticing Harry shaking with silent laughter beside him. “What? What’s so funny?”

Harry shook his head, cheeks pink and eyes watering. “Lou, you basically picked the most vanilla Kama Sutra positions in existence.” He pointed at Louis’ list, still chuckling. “This one is basically doggy style, and the one after it is missionary.”

Louis huffed, locking his screen and tossing it down on the bed. “Well excuse me for picking ones I thought we could handle!” he shot back defensively. “Go on, then, what did you pick out?”

Clearing his throat rather dramatically, Harry looked at his screen and started to read. “[The Indian Handstand](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/54.jpg), [the Standing Wheelbarrow](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/58.jpg), [the Challenge](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/38.jpg)—”

“Are you fucking serious?” Louis interrupted, incredulous. “Did you just go through and pick out the most complicated positions you could find?”

“I wanted us to challenge ourselves!” Harry protested. He pulled up a webpage on his mobile, the tab open to an illustration of the Challenge. “Look, this one doesn’t seem so hard.”

“Harry,” Louis said gently, like he was explaining something to their four-year-old, “that one requires ‘a great deal of balance and a sturdy chair.’ We have one of those things. It’s the chair.”

“Well, surely there are some positions between ridiculously easy and too complicated,” Harry insisted, flipping through the website. “We just have to pick one.”

And that’s how they settled on [the Fold](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/42.jpg). It seemed like a relatively simple position, but then Louis managed to tangle his foot in Harry’s hair and Harry jerked away only to land his chin in Louis’ eye, and needless to say there was nothing sexy about any of it.

“This was a bad idea,” Harry grumbled, rolling off of Louis’ legs and sitting up. “I don’t think we’re coordinated enough for this.”

“Says the man who wanted to try the Suspended Scissors,” Louis muttered under his breath, shoving his sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

They sat in silence, both frustrated in more ways than one, until Harry sighed and curled into Louis’ side. “We’re not bad at sex,” he whined.

“We’re not,” Louis agreed. “We just need to find a position that works for us. That’s why there are so many, right? Something for everyone.”

Harry didn’t look convinced, so Louis changed tack. “Why don’t we start like we usually do,” Louis suggested, rubbing soothing circles into the bare skin of Harry’s back. “Get comfortable before we get adventurous.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry said, turning his head to nuzzle against the warm skin of Louis’ neck. He wasn’t there long at all before Louis felt the drag of his lips, the sharp sting of teeth, the wet slide of his tongue. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, baring more of his throat to his husband’s greedy mouth.

Foreplay was something they had always been good at, and it didn’t take long for both men to be panting heavily. They rolled until Harry was on his back, Louis crawling languidly up his body to cover him. Their skin felt almost electric, like a charge was humming from all their points of contact, and Louis couldn’t help but groan when their crotches aligned and the buzz became a livewire, igniting his veins and leaving him breathless for more.

He’d already opened Harry up before their failed attempt at the Fold, but that didn’t stop Louis from reaching down, letting his middle finger dip into the waiting warmth of Harry’s hole. Harry whined at the intrusion, his body greedily trying to pull Louis in, and it took all of Louis’ willpower to just tease at the entrance.

“Lou,” Harry whimpered, trying to grind back against Louis’ hand. “Please, need you.”

Relenting, Louis let his finger slip inside, rubbing briefly against Harry’s prostate before removing it once more. The alternating sensations, from want to pleasure to emptiness, had Harry squirming beneath Louis’ body in desperation. Which was what Louis wanted; this wasn’t going to work if they were overthinking it, and now Harry was so worked up that he couldn’t.

“I’m going to try something, okay love?” Louis murmured, dragging his lips over Harry’s collarbones, sucking a mark over one of the birds inked there.

“Anything, please,” Harry gasped, arching into the love bite.

Louis captured Harry’s mouth with his own, delving his tongue inside for a scorching kiss that Harry returned with just as much fervour. They kissed until Louis’ lips felt bruised, until Harry’s were swollen and red, and then Louis moved his ministrations further down Harry’s body. He kissed along the line of his neck, down over his collarbones to Harry’s pecs. Louis took a moment to appreciate his husband’s nipples, small and dark and already drawn into tight little peaks. Sucking one into his mouth earned an appreciative gasp from Harry, and a scrape of his teeth stretched the gasp into something needy and feral.

Reluctantly, Louis pulled his mouth away, scooting back down until he was on his knees beside Harry. He took Harry’s legs, pushing them first together and then toward Harry’s chest, baring his waiting entrance as Louis situated Harry’s feet against his own chest, toes curled against the font of Louis’ tattoo. Like this, all Louis had to do was raise up on his knees and he’d be perfectly positioned for penetration.

Clearly, Harry was thinking the same thing, planting his feet more firmly against Louis’ chest and wriggling his arse. “Come on, come on,” he encouraged, his hands landing on Louis’ spread thighs and digging in.

Louis sank in with practiced ease, his body fitting Harry’s like it was made to. They both groaned as Louis’ hips met Harry’s arse, and Louis felt a jolt of triumph as he grinned down at his husband. “Congrats, Haz. You’ve officially completed your first Kama Sutra position, [the Tominagi](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/10.jpg).”

“Cheers,” Harry replied through gritted teeth, grinding his hips down in an effort to get Louis to move. “Now fuck me, already.”

Not one to argue, Louis did as Harry asked, drawing back before pushing into Harry once more. The position didn’t allow for deep thrusts so he kept them shallow, focusing on going as deep as he could with each luxurious roll of his pelvis. Harry approved, if continuous string of moans were any indication, and Louis could see why: angled like this, Louis was at the perfect angle to catch Harry’s prostate on every thrust.

“Too much, too much,” Harry sobbed, after a thrust that had them both seeing stars. “Don’ wanna come in the first position we try.” His chest was flushed and heaving, the way it always got when he was close, and it took a lot of willpower for Louis not to finish him off then and there.

“Technically, it’s the second we tried,” Louis sassed, sliding out of Harry and letting the other man’s legs fall open around him, draped over his own quivering thighs. This was a position too, he was pretty sure, but he wanted to try something different.

Apparently, so did Harry. “Okay, can you lie on your back now?” he asked, pulling himself up to sitting. He looked sinful, his hair falling around his face in unruly waves, his eyes glassy and cheeks flushed. Louis would probably do anything that was asked of him, as long as Harry asked it looking like _that_.

“Like this?” Louis asked, complying immediately. He let Harry’s big, warm hands guide his body, encouraging him to scoot down until his arse was just barely on the bed and his feet were resting on the floor.

“Perfect,” Harry breathed, dragging the tips of his fingers over Louis’ chest appreciatively. Then, without warning, he slung a leg over Louis’ waist, turning to straddle him so that he was facing away and Louis was gifted with a glorious view of Harry’s backside.

Louis couldn’t resist reaching forward, cupping those round cheeks in his hands and letting his fingers bite into the firm flesh. “Mmm, I like where this is going,” he all but purred, watching the muscles in Harry’s back undulate beneath the skin as he arched into Louis’ touch. “What’s this one called?”

“[Crouching Tiger](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/25.jpg),” Harry replied as he got himself situated, and Louis could _hear_ the shit-eating grin in Harry’s voice. “You, know, like—”

“I swear to god, Harry, if you make a single ‘hidden dragon’ joke, I’ll—”

The threat was short lived, however, as Harry chose that moment to sink down on Louis’ erection. He was sitting upright, feet planted on the mattress on either side of Louis’ legs, his back ramrod straight.

“Oh,” Louis moaned, moving his hands up to grip Harry’s waist instead, using them to coax Harry into grinding down on him.

“Like that?” Harry asked, the smirk evident in his tone. He pushed up with his feet, raising himself off of Louis just to drop slowly, tortuously back down.

Louis let his head fall back against the mattress, eyes practically rolling up into his skull. In all their years together, they’d had lots of sex in lots of positions, some even quite similar to this one, but the subtle differences were magical. Especially when Harry reached down between both sets of spread thighs to cup Louis’ balls.

It was slow, neither of them able to move too quickly and not wanting to upset Harry’s balance, but it was good. It felt like making love rather than fucking, and the way Harry’s hands were free to explore Louis’ body… Well, he was quickly deciding that these were not going to be one-time positions.

He had to put a halt to it, though, when he felt the tip of Harry’s finger circling his rim. “Okay okay okay,” he chanted, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling his husband down from his perch.

“What?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You don’t like the idea of being fingered while you fuck me?”

The words alone were enough to make Louis squeeze the base of his dick, eyes slamming shut to ward off the visual. “Babe, that sounds incredible,” he moaned. “But if you want to attempt any more positions tonight, it will have to wait until next time.”

That seemed to satisfy Harry, who looked every bit as pleased as Louis that there would be a next time. Needing a moment to calm down, Louis pressed himself closer to Harry, seeking out the familiarity of his mouth, his teeth, his tongue. They kissed lazily, a welcome return from the unknown, but both of them were far too gone to keep it up for long. It was only a matter of time before Harry’s pleased sighs turned into needy whimpers, before Louis’ gentle rutting became purposeful.

They tried a couple more positions, some with more success than others: [the Landslide](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/82.jpg), [the Grip](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/3.jpg), [the Dolphin](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/47.jpg). They even had another go at the Fold, with better results (and far less hair-pulling) than their original attempt.

Now, though, was [the Toad](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/couple/newlovemach/img/illgrandes/17.jpg): Harry was on his back, head on the pillows and legs spread wide. His feet fell just below Louis’ bum, able to press them down to guide Louis’ strokes. They were face-to-face, arms wrapped tightly around each other, and it was honestly one of the most sensual experiences of Louis’ life. Not because it was exotic; not because it came from some ages old love manual; no. It was because he and Harry had tried something new together, persevered when it didn’t go well and reveled when it did. It felt like a celebration now, the way they were wrapped so tightly together, able to kiss and taste and share the same air as their bodies did what they best knew how.

“Love you,” Louis whispered against Harry’s wet, rosy lips, his thrusts long and slow, rocking Harry’s body with each one.

“Love you too, Lou,” Harry gasped, letting his head fall back so Louis could mouth at the dampened skin of his neck. “So, so much. So close.”

That was all Louis needed to hear. He broke the position, leaning up on his elbows to gain leverage, and began thrusting into Harry in earnest. The change in pace only made the other man cling to him harder, gasping and crying out each time Louis got it _just_ right. It wasn’t going to take long—too many staved off orgasms to draw it out any longer—but the sense of accomplishment at branching out was enough to whisk away Louis’ reminiscing over the stamina of his youth.

Harry came first, the friction of Louis’ body against his cock and the steady pounding against his prostate bringing him swiftly over the edge. He tensed up around Louis as he came in wet, messy spurts between their bodies, sobbing Louis’ name and digging his nails into Louis’ back.

“God, babe, you’re so gorgeous,” Louis moaned, shuddering at the feeling of Harry pulsing beneath him, _around_ him. It was too much, at long last, and with a few erratic thrusts, he felt himself finally let go. He stayed buried deep as he came inside Harry, holding his husband as close as humanly possible, listening to the gasps that he wasn’t entirely sure who was making.

His shaking arms finally gave out, letting his spent body collapse down on top of Harry’s. They were both disgusting, covered in come and sweat, but neither man seemed to care as they cuddled close, coming down from their highs in the safety of each other’s arms.

“That was… wow,” Louis said eventually, his voice still shaky and breathless.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, continually trembling with the occasional aftershock, Louis’ softening dick still inside him. “God, that was… wow.”

“I just said that,” Louis teased, kissing his husband’s nose. He finally pulled out, rolling off of Harry so that they could lie side by side. “Ugh, we need showers.”

“And clean sheets,” Harry supplied, making a face at the feeling of the come seeping from his body.

“And a cup of tea?” Louis asked hopefully, grinning at the way Harry rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

“And a cup of tea,” Harry agreed. He checked the time on his mobile. “We need to get on with it, though, or you’re going to be exhausted in the morning.”

Louis made a noise of protest, wrapping himself around Harry like a particularly cuddly octopus. “It’ll be worth it,” he insisted, burrowing further into Harry’s warmth, inhaling the scent of musk and sex from his lover’s skin.

Harry laughed, gently disentangling himself from Louis’ grip. “That’s easy for you to say when I’m the one who has to deal with your tired arse in the morning.”

“You love my arse, tired or not,” Louis mumbled sleepily, cuddling up with a pillow once Harry had extricated himself from the bed. It smelled sweet and clean, a mixture of Harry’s shampoo and their washing powder.

There was a moment of silence, and a heavy sigh, but then the bed dipped once more as Harry lowered himself back into it. “I suppose we can shower in the morning,” he said, suppressing a laugh at the noise of glee Louis made in response. “We just have to wake up before the kids do.”

“I think we can manage that.” Louis traded the pillow for his spouse, wet spot be damned, and pressed a satisfied kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Good night, Haz. I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Lou. I’m glad we did this,” Harry answered sincerely.

“Me too.” Louis closed his eyes, mind warm and fuzzy and so, so close to sleep, when Harry’s voice sounded once more.

“Hey, Lou?”

“Mmm?”

Harry giggled quietly in the darkness. “Happy hump day.”

Louis groaned and smacked him with a spare pillow, any guilt he felt about leaving Harry to sleep in the wet spot swept away in three little words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the story! Thank you so much for reading, and please come say hello after the reveal!


End file.
